


Message Received

by veryeclectic



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, happens right after season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryeclectic/pseuds/veryeclectic
Summary: Scrooge and his family receive a broken signal from the communication system onboard the Spear of Selene. The family must decide what this means and if pursuing it is worth the risk.





	Message Received

Message Received

 

It’s half past ten on a Wednesday night when the triplets make their way to bed. Dinner was late because Webby and the boys made a mess in the kitchen and the parlor, and well, everywhere. No surprise there. Mrs. Beakley wasn’t impressed but she let a smile slip when the four of them came to her with apologies and mops in hand.

Scrooge took dinner in his study as a new quarter was starting and his financial team sent over their projections. He’s got a long night ahead.

Dewey and Louie disappear to their rooms while Huey turns back to get his favorite book from the library.

Huey grabs the book and turns to leave when he hears something. It’s from a computer. The library has nothing of the sort. He steps out and sees the door at the end of the hall is open. Slightly. He shrugs and walks away.

“There it is again,” Huey said.

He turns around and waits. Nothing. He inches closer until he can look inside without moving the door. The sound rings a third time. Huey looks around before he pushes in.

“Another secret room?” He sighs and his hand hunts for a switch. The room is mechanical and motion-activated. Soft light appears. The sound doesn’t have a single source. Every corner of the room flashes with quick, red light but this time he can see the words.

Huey stands in front of a monitor with a phrase he can’t imagine why he’s seeing. In large white letters the monitor reads:

 

M E S S A G E    R E C E I V E D

 

“I’ve got to tell Uncle Scroo—”

“Huey, lad, what’re ya doin’ in _here_? It’s far past ya bedti—”

Scrooge enters the room and his voice falls with his cane.

“Bless me bagpipes. Huey, run. Fetch Beakley. Now. Go.” Scrooge’s voice is even. Is he mad? Thrilled? Huey’s out the door just as fast as he bumps into his brothers and Webby.

“Guys…something’s happening,” Huey says cautiously. His face isn’t happy or sad but mirrors Scrooge’s.

“Lad, please. Go get Beakl—,” Scrooge says anxiously.

“The five of you _must_ have a brilliant explanation as to why you’re all up and in this very particular room.” Beakley. She’s in her pajamas which the boys have never actually seen before. She looks up and gasps. Her eyes find Scrooge’s and she attempts to shuffle the kids downstairs.

“Ohhhh no. We aren’t going anywhere until one of you tells us what’s going on. Huey, start talking!” Dewey’s finger is pointed at Huey but his eyes are on Scrooge.

“Webby, boys…this is one of the rooms connected to the Spear of Selene’s comm system. The ship’s headquarters is in the Bin but this room is connected to an emergency device I hid deep inside the escape pod.” Scrooge’s voice rises, falls and rises again as the realization dawns on the room.

“Are—are you saying…she could…I mean…” Huey paces while he stammers.

“After all these years? Could she really…” Webby whispers to herself not wanting to impose on “family matters.”

“It’s a message, right? Can we hear it?” Louie’s more serious right now than he’s been in the last year.

Scrooge looks to Beakley, then to the boys and then to Webby. He smiles. “Gather ‘round, then.”

Scrooge flips a few switches and then hesitates. His hand lingers over a single button and his eyes meet the monitor. He bows his head and presses it.

The boys share looks. Webby grabs the nearest hand.

The monitor’s screen changes a few times until a question appears:

 

S T A R T   T R A N S M I S S I O N ?

                   Y / N

 

Scrooge is frozen. He thinks of everything this could mean but especially how the boys would feel if this is nothing. After Lena, after Magica, and certainly after Della, this family doesn’t need any more heartache. But what—or rather, who—else could this be?

Huey’s arm brushes Scrooge’s as he presses the “Y” key. The monitor blinks and a red line appears. The recording is playing but there’s nothing. Several seconds. Silence. Webby looks at Beakley. Huey looks at his brothers. Scrooge takes a step back. His face is falling as the minutes pass. They listen. Nothing.

“Webby, boys, it might be time for ye to head off to bed. We’ll discuss this in th’ mornin,’” Scrooge’s voice, now somber, trailed off.”

Beakley saw the boys’ faces as they turned to leave. Their eyes and beaks were wet. Webby’s eyes were dry but her expression was as deep as the seas.

“Alright, everyone. In the morning we’ll go t—” Beakley’s eyes widened.

Everyone looked to the screen. The faintest of sounds—not words—came in and out of hearing. Some sounded mechanical. Some were more like distant, feminine grunts. Scrooge fell to his knees.

The triplets slowly came to stand next to Scrooge as they embraced quietly. Still listening, the four of them held each other. Webby started to leave the room as Dewey pulled her into the hug. Scrooge felt a fourth body next to his and met her eyes with a smile.

The monitor blinked. This time it read:

 

1 9 A P R I L              1 1 : 2 3 P . M.

 

And blinked again:

 

E N D   O F    T R A N S M I S S I O N

 

“She’s…” Huey starts.

“I mean, she could really be…” Dewey follows.

“I’m going to get her myself.” His voice is just above a whisper. Scrooge stands quickly and without his cane. Louder now, “Beakley, prepare to laun—”

She’s gone. No one saw her leave the room.

“She must’ve gone to prepare the tea. Very well,” Scrooge said as he powered down the computer. “We will certainly discuss this in the mornin’ as I’ve got to sta—”

“Wait, WHAT!?” Dewey interrupts him. “ _You’re_ going to get her? She’s been practically dead for ten years and now you want to go down the same path!? Uncle Scrooge, this family isn’t losing _anyone_ anymore!” Dewey’s standing in the doorway. At first, his angry eyes stare down the room until they soften. Dewey stands alone, afraid.

“Lad, did ya see th’ timestamp? If she’s really out there, it took weeks for us to get this message which means th’ equipment’s failing. Her time’s running out. She’s been out there for 10 years and she managed to reach us. Now that I’ve heard her, she won’t be waitin’ another day!” Scrooge’s voice rises until he’s yelling.

“We don’t even know if it’s _her_! And if it is, what if she sent it 10 years ago!? There’s no year on the transmission. If looking for our mom could mean losing you both, it’s not worth it.” Huey joins Dewey in the doorway.

Louie’s expression is pensive at first and then hardens. He follows his brothers.

Webby looks at the boys and then takes a long look at Scrooge. There’s a feeling she won’t name in the pit of her stomach as she walks to the threshold.

“Listen, I _have_ to go. When we first lost Della I sent Duckburg’s best and brightest to bring her back to me. They all failed. Before your mother and Donald, I could never count on anyone but myself. I’m going with or without your approval because I’m Scrooge McDuck and I WILL bring her HOME!” Scrooge is a proud, tired and now weeping duck who goes over to hug his niece and nephews. “I love the four of ya with all me heart but I must go and bring her home. For you. For me. For us.”

The children try to stifle stinging tears and fail.

Dewey swipes his shirt across his eyes and asks, “Can we at least talk about it first?”

Huey sniffles, “Who’s going to be your Command!? We can’t do it! We’re 10! You did it for our mom and you’re the smartest duck we know. Without you…how will we…”

Scrooge starts to answer the questions and is cut off by another.

“What if…you don’t make it?” Louie is sincere and staring directly into his great uncle’s eyes.

Scrooge bows his head and says, “If there was any other way, I would do it. For the four of ya. But for now, this is what has to happen.” Scrooge spreads his wings and the kids slowly fall into the embrace. He closes his eyes for a moment and hugs his kids tight.

Scrooge’s heart is heavy and his voice is soft. “Now for th’ third time tonight, I think my family ought to be off to bed. We’ve got a whopper of a day tomorrow.”

The triplets share a look and agree as they leave the control room. Webby starts to follow but Scrooge touches her shoulder gently. He bends his knee and meets her eyes. They wait until the boys are out of earshot.

“Webbigail, I believe I owe ya an apology. You’ve been a part of this family since the day ya moved in. You are the kindest and strongest young duck I know and it’s been my deepest pleasure to have ya here. I’m sorry for saying anything different. This manor is your home and I—I love ya, lass. Ya have a special place in my heart.” Midway through his apology, Webby embraces him. The two sit with each other for a moment before Scrooge walks her to her room. He tucks her in and Scrooge gets up to leave.

“Unc—Uncle Scrooge?” Webby’s voice is smaller than usual.

“Yes?” Scrooge stops mid-step.

Webby lets out a quick burst of words that untrained ears might miss. She says them softly and all at once and then sheepishly hides her face with the covers. “I love you too!”

 

————————

 

_Meanwhile_

Mrs. Beakley is downstairs with a kettle on the stove. She’s not in the kitchen.

She checks over her shoulder and dials a number on her private phone. A man’s voice answers and asks for the password. Bentina Beakley—Agent 22—complies. She waits for confirmation and is asked to proceed. She gives one final look around and says, “Operation: Cardinal is flying.”

 

 

///

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic,  
> thanks for reading!


End file.
